


How you got here is a mystery for us

by Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor



Series: You meet me at my worst,wanna see me do my best? - Frabe college AU [1]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, M/M, also frank is smooth af, and this is stupid, frank is drunk, gabe is an idiot, kind of college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor/pseuds/Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe Saporta is a stressed college student with finals coming up and he totally didn't get scared by the guy petting his dog in his backyard at 3 am.</p>
<p>Aka: Gabe is an idiot and Frank is smooth as fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	How you got here is a mystery for us

**Author's Note:**

> This was wrote when i couldn't sleep and i only had my phone with me. Which took two months. This is really dumb and i'm planning on writing more of these one shots for the universe i used for my frabe needs. Unbetad and not proofread,and as fake as iggy azalea's ass.

Gabe wasn't exactly an insomniac. True, he stayed up a lot,but because he wanted to,he could sleep perfectly all night without being disturbed.   
But tonight he had the brilliant idea of watching a horror movie on a week night when he had to go to college the next day and he never regretted anything so much in his life.   
He did the moment the movie ended,he was gripping a pillow with chips crumps all over and refusing to move. He sat there for almost an hour,it would have been less if he didn't heard the weird bump and groan coming from the front door. And it took him five minutes to run around the house turning off every light,and a loud squeal when he was sure he saw someone outside his window and run up the stairs. 

He locked himself inside his room and hide underneath his sheets and tried to sleep. 

Which he couldn't,he was awake and afraid. 

Gabe is not a coward,don't get me wrong,Gabe could be brave as fuck,but he had a weird week and probably lost all control of his life. You see,he has finals at the end of the week and he cried over a broken cookie at four i am after eating a pack of melted ice cream while trying to study. It seemed like a good idea when it happened. So the horror movie played a little part in it,and anyways,who even watches horror flicks at one am to relax? Gabe Saporta,probably. 

Every little sound made him jump,and every shadow hide away. Of course his dog had to start barking,and groaning for long ten minutes,then he heard a giggle and his dog stopped barking. 

Now he was really scared.

What the fuck was that giggle and why did his fucking stupid dog stopped barking?Stupid useless dog,he can't keep the bad guys away,so now Gabe has to get his ass up and out of his protecting shield called bed and see what the fuck is happening.

But that ain't gonna happen any time soon,hell no. Not when the fucking giggle came back. Who even giggles like that? That sounds like a fucking child. Holy shit. A ghost child. Or maybe a real one. Why is there a fucking kid here? It's a fucking ghost child,he's so fucked. He wishes his mama was here now,his mama would scare it away.

But he's a big guy,he has to deal with this like an adult. A real one,a ghostbuster kind of adult. But he is not a ghostbuster,and barely a real adult. What college student is real adult? Have you seen those people? They are giant sized toddlers,there's no way Gabe can take care of this has an adult. 

So what he did next,as an act of pure bravery,he wrapped himself in his blanket,burrito-cape style and whatever he had close that could be useful to hit with. One of his notebooks. The one he needs to study for the exams at the end of the week. But who cares about some useless exams when one courageous young man shall defit the ghost child living in his backyard? Not Gabe Saporta. But guess who needs a good night of sleep so they can stop the internalized monologues as if they were a knight? Gabe Saporta,probably. 

Gabe tighten his grip on his blanket and notebook as he made his way out of his room and down the stairs,hearing his dog pant and whine happily from outside. He was probably wiggling his tail while the ghost kid pets him. The fucker. He feels betrayed by his dog and absolutely exhausted. He wish he never saw the damn movie,and he wishes there was no finals and he wishes he was asleep. Man does he want to be asleep. But no,he had a mission. So he went for it.

He walked to the kitchen where the door to his backyard was and turned on the lights from inside and outside -just to be sure,maybe scare whatever away- and heard a weird babble and his dog do a muffled "woof". He kept the notebook close to him as he opened the door,and his blanket even closer cause it was cold as balls outside. 

The voice was clearer and it was definitely not a not a ghost,not a child either and certainly not a ghost child. Infact,the voice was way to low for that,it cracked a bit and slurred alot.

"Hello?" Gabe tried as he looked around his backyard,armed of his blanket and notebook,ready to fight,or not. All he got was a giggle coming from down beside him. 

"Dogs are great." He stared at the person sitting down a few feets away against the wall of his house,his dog on his lap.

"What?" 

"Dogs're great." He nodded,eyes closed as if he was saying something deep and meaningful."I mean,dogs are really fuckin' great,dude,like my mom"

"What are you doing in my backyard"

"I wish i had a dog instead of my mom,dude,like i love my mom but she's not soft and fluffy,ya know?" he petted his dog some more."She's more like a lion."

"How did you even get here"

"I dunno" The guy shrugged looking up at him. And Gabe must say the guy was cute.

"Are you like,drunk?" The guy giggled and answered with a light "yeh" then snuggled with the dog.

"Love dogs" His voice was muffled,face burried in the soft fur of his dog. Then abruptly looked up at Gabe,pushed the dog aside as if to say something,but all that come out was puke straight to Gabe's feet.

Gabe shrieked away from the puking dude hunched over himself,he whined like he was about to cry,and did. Then he barfed again. Gabe took pity of the poor guy and stepped aside the little puddle of puke to sit beside him and rub his back. Once the dog dude was only gagging with nothing coming out,he proceed to start crying again,and loudly.

"Hey,it's okay dude,you're done puking,stop crying." Gabe tried uselessly to calm the crying guy.

Gabe has no idea how to deal with crying drunk people,all his life he met happy drunk people,people usually took him out because he didn't drink that much,and sometimes at all,at parties,this is the first time he ever had to deal with this and he was panicking. How the fuck do you do when a drunk guy starts crying? He didn't have time to think of an answer cause the drunk guy was fucking leaning on him and gripping his shirt while fucking bailing his eyes out. What the fuck?

"Hey uh,can you let me go? like,we can go inside,dude just stop crying." The guy nodded and let him go. 

Gabe helped him get up,because the poor guy was drunk and shaking. He waved goodbye to his dog and proceed to get inside. As they walked to the living room,the guy was,once again,resting on him,a lazy pleased smile once his face,tears still running down his face and sniffing shakily once in a while. The guy was really short compared to Gabe,like really short. Or maybe Gabe is just really tall,like a giraffe. But Gabe has been with more people and knows the average height of people,the dude is really short. And cute. If he wasnt covered in tears and drunk,or puked in his backyard,he would be really really cute. 

He sat him on the couch,and the guy dragged him down to sit next to him and snuggled close. Gabe tensed up and looked at him. 

"Hey,I'm gonna get you a glass of water okay? so could you pleae let me go?"

"No" he whinned,making more of a "noooo",like a kid."You're really comfy,stay" he whined that last word again.

Gabe sighed and got up anyway,which was easier than expected and the guy fell back against the couch,eyes red,puffy and sleepy and a lazy content smile on his lips as he stared up at him. Gabe blushed at his stare and quickly walked to the kitchen for a glass of water and came back to see the guy was now sat almost up right and eyes closed.

"Hey,i got you water." and the moved and opened his eyes, and took the water mumbling a thank you and drinking it slowly,his eyes never leaving Gabe.  
Gabe took the glass once the guy was done and took it back to the kitchen.   
When he came back the guy was asleep on his couch. 

Gabe thought about all that happened that night as he went back upstairs to his room. He conclusion was that he was tired,done with life and actually think about it tomorrow.

When tomorrow came,that being the next morning,Gabe absolutely forgot about what happened last night. So when he went downstairs and saw the guy standing in his kitchen he couldn't help but scream,then remember. Because screaming at a hungover guy is totally more important than remembering that said hungover guy got into his backyard in some way,petted his dog,puked at his feet,cried,snuggled against him,drank water then fell asleep. Totally more important than remembering how attractive he actually,holy shit, it was the same guy? Man,then he was an ugly crier or Gabe was way to tired to notice.   
The guy just stared up at him with an amused expression.

"Hey,i took some pills for my headache and food too,i hope you don't mind." He chuckled a bit."You're far more cute than i remember,but i was drunk,so it's normal."

Gabe blushed a bit at the last part and took his time to find an answer until he found a really stupid one."You too!" He cringed."i mean,who are you and how did you jump the fence to get in my backyard last night?"

He giggled,and Gabe scolded at himself for thinking how cute it is and how scared he got if it last night. "I'm Frank,Frank Iero,and sorry i can't answer that second question because i have no idea how i got over such a high fence." He smiled and Gabe pretty much melted."I'm a tiny guy."

"I know."

"Also sorry for scaring you."

"I wasn't scared." He lied,and Frank saw right through it,seeing the roll of his gorgeous hazel eyes. Gabe needs to stop.

"And for petting your dog."

"He likes people, it's okay."

"And puking."

"At least it wasn't inside."

"And crying."

"Totally okay,you were drunk."  
"And using you as a pillow."

"I'm comfy." Frank nodded in agreement,smiling again.

"And sleeping on yout couch."

"It's not like i could have let you go home at night like that."

"And for asking for your name."

"Gabe Saporta."

"And finally,sorry for asking you for your number."

Gabe frowned."You didn't ask that last- oh." He blushed,godamn it Gabe get your shit together." Of course,i uh...your phone?" he awkwardly asked Frank and just huffed a laugh and gave it to him.

"May i ask why you got drunk?" He said as he introduced his number in Frank's phone. His lockscreen was him and a dog,how fucking adorable is that?

"Well,i got finals at this week and a friend and i decided it was a good idea to get drunk yesterday when i had an exam this morning."

"Wait,what-"

"It's soon to be three."

"Oh shit i should be,well we should be-"

"Nah,it's okay,and i wouldn't see your face if i was in class."

"Would you stop it,fuck."Gabe blushed again and Frank laughed getting up.

"I hope you have some good movies and food,because i'm not leaving without a date tonight at the new restaurant that opened last week." He walked to the living room and Gabe smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad of a week.

"I guess i'm not moving either if someone is using me as a pillow." He said as he walked to the living room and sat next to Frank,who inmediatly layed on him.

"Your comfy,what can i do?" 

"Say an hour to that date,cause i don't want to be late."

"Maybe at eight?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Cool." And they smiled at each other as a cliche horror movie played on the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts at my sideblog sasstrickhumps.tumblr.com or message me if you just want to talk about ships


End file.
